bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenth Release- Nothingness
Nothing. In the place where her heart would be, there is only a void. Emptiness. A beautiful young woman with shimmering long, rose-colored hair that reaches down to her thighs wakes up. Her bangs are parted in the middle and frame both sides of her face, reaching down to her chest and tied in the middle by golden hair clips. There is also a slim forelock of hair sticking up at the top of her head. She wears a blue rose ornament on the left side of her hair. She has stunning purple eyes that mask soul-crushing sadness through their radiance. Her figure is perfectly proportioned, with large breasts, wide hips, a shapely rear, long legs, and soft, perfect skin, this young woman steps into the bathroom silently. "…" Slowly turning the water on, she casts her nightwear to the floor and steps into the shower. A cold sensation ran down her body. "…" Staring down at the floor, she just stood there, emotionlessly. "Hey, Hizashi!" A voice rang out from outside the door. "…" Ignoring the voice, this young woman, Hizashi continued to stare down at the floor. "Hizashi, stop having one of your little angst sessions and get out here. The newly appointed Captain-Commander Kiseki wants you and the other Captains to attend this meeting." "…" "Don't make me come in there!" "…" Smash. With that, the person kicked the door down. Shaking her, this woman, with long, blonde hair that reaches down to her neck and drill-like curls on each side of her face tries to snap Hizashi out of her funk. She wears a maroon top that is tied upwards at the bottom, black capris pants, long opera gloves and grey sandals. She looked like one of those 'elder sister' types, this woman, Shion Kurenai. "Dammit, Hizashi! You've got to get over this." "…" Hizashi replied with silence. Slap. With that, Shion slapped Hizashi across the face. A small bruise emerging on her cheek, she looks away. "Hizashi, please just tell me what happened." "…" Shion then turns away before beginning to walk off. "Just come down to the meeting." While Shion would attempt to act like the 'cool elder sister' to Hizashi, her temper and her hatred towards secrets often undermined this. "…" Shion slams the door. With that, Hizashi turned to her dresser. "Attention, fellow captains of the Gotei 13." The person in front of the captains walks up to the podium. He is a relatively tall and slim built young man and his facial features consist of long, white hair, that is tied to form a ponytail, and two large purple transparent extensions that occur below his similarly colored eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a sleeveless kimono top, which has prominent dark purple lining emerging from its edges, and a white hakama, that is tied using a golden yellow sash (obi). A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, with golden metal accents at each corner, embellished with the image of a single golden Japanese dragon encircling itself in a figure '8' formation. "As Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has left the Gotei 13, I, Haru Kiseki, have replaced him." There was a deathly silence. At that moment, Haru's Lieutenant, Megumi Tanaka, held up a sign that has the word 'APPLAUSE' written on it. Quickly, the other Captains and Lieutenants clapped, unsure of this choice. "Thank you, thank you." The audience collectively applied their palms to their faces at Haru's arrogance. "Ahem! Very well, onto business. I have been ordered by Central 46 to eliminate the last Mototsu. Their location is uncertain, however, as soon as I give the signal, we will begin our offensive." Once again, there was silence. Haru also became silent upon seeing the others' disapproval. "…Oh, and Kenpachi's holding a barbeque tomorrow." Haru Kiseki quickly ran off the stage. Without even hearing the next announcement, Hizashi left, not saying a word. "Dammit, Hizashi…" Shion uttered. Hizashi's antisocial attitude often got on her lieutenant's nerves. No matter how much she tried to coerce Hizashi into opening up, all her efforts were in vain. Attempting to catch up to her Captain, Shion eventually gave up for now. "Know what? You can just wallow in your self-pity corner, Hizashi. See if I care." "…" With that, Shion Kurenai stormed off. Slamming the door behind her, Hizashi quickly locked it and sat down on her bed, sighing. "…" "Kenpachi." Someone knocked on the door. Slightly raising her head, Hizashi sighed. "Kenpachi, this is 6rd Division Captain Daichi Kendate. Captain-Commander Haru Kiseki has issued you some orders." "…If it is about that barbeque, Shion organized that. I have no intention of hosting such a troublesome event," Hizashi said in a soft, yet harsh and indifferent tone. "It has nothing to do with that, Kenpachi. The 3th Division Captain, Kazuma Nakamura, is attempting a coup. You are to track this traitor down and subdue him." Hizashi sighed, "Such misfortune…" Such duties were supposed to be in the Captain-Commander's hands, not the 11th Division Captain's hands. Standing up, Hizashi began to get ready to face her opponent. Fixing her outfit, the standard Shinigami uniform with robes hanging loose for her ample bosom to be revealed, with a purple captain's haori on top, a red obi sash that holds her Zanpakutō's sheath, completed with pink geta (Japanese sandals) and white, thigh-high socks, she walks out without even giving Daichi a mere glance, indifferent to her fellow Captain. "K-Kenpachi…Do you even know I'm here?" "…" Hizashi ignored Daichi before following Kazuma's reiatsu signature to the lower part of Seireitei using an impressively fast Shunpo. "…I know you're there, Nakamura. I can sense your reishi patterns." "…Good girl. I always knew that I'd be the one to kill you." Kazuma says as he re-appears before Hizashi. Kazuma is a tall and muscular man, with tan skin, spiked long red hair, and slitted red eyes. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform with a white haori. Nakamura is more than twice Hizashi's size, and their reiatsu signatures were completely opposite as well. One nonexistent, one absolutely enormous. Grasping the hilt of his Zanpakutō, Hayabusa, Kazuma's reiatsu flared up, in the form of a spiritual falcon emanating from his person as he drew his blade from his sheathe. Hayabusa is a long nodachi, with a wing-shaped tsuba. Hizashi was unimpressed, merely gesturing to Kazuma to 'bring it on'. "Very well." With that, Kazuma accelerated forward using Shunpo. "Die, Kenpachi!" His lip curling, Kazuma swung his Zanpakutō at his opponent with incredible force and speed as he dashed forward. "…!!" Hayabusa could not even reach Hizashi's body. Kazuma looked at Hizashi in astonishment, as she had stopped his attack with her mere right pointer finger effortlessly. "I-Impossible…" With a swift motion, Hizashi kicked her opponent away, sending Kazuma crashing through several buildings. Quickly standing up and using Shunpo to attempt to attack the young woman from several different angles, Kazuma could not comprehend what was happening. Hizashi was not emitting any reiatsu at all, while Kazuma was exuding his vast pressure. "How…How are you doing this!? You don't have any reiatsu, Kenpachi!!" "…My reiatsu is so vast that someone like you cannot feel it unless I lower my level and allow you to interfere, in the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a third-dimensional being." Kazuma's face distorted into an expression of pure shock. "...Are you surprised? Or perhaps…Are you scared? Scared that you're facing something you cannot understand?" As Kazuma attempted to slash her in the backside, he was instantly repulsed by Hizashi's reiatsu armor which surrounded her. "My turn." Hizashi instantly dissapeared. "...!!" Kazuma began to perspire in fear, before releasing his Shikai, with Hayabusa taking the form of a long rapier. Clang. Quickly drawing her Zanpakutō, Hizashi's blade and Kazuma's Hayabusa clashed, with Hizashi easily overpowering the former Captain of the 3rd Division. Pushing him back, Hizashi re-sheathed her blade, before unsheathing it once again and slashing him across the chest, once again sheathing her sword. "What kind of style is that…!?" Hizashi's words were as sharp as a blade, giving her opponent only a one-word answer. "Iaidō." Spinning around, Hizashi uttered, "Jūshichi Bunkatsu." Quickly, Hizashi instantaneously unsheathed her Zanpakutō, sliced Kazuma, and re-sheathed her weapon seventeen times, inflicting immense damage upon him. Leaping back, Kazuma fired several beams of reishi at Hizashi, which were effortlessly sliced into pieces by the young woman. "Y-You're a monster…!" Kazuma could not understand what was going on. How did his opponent slice hyper-condensed reishi itself? Gripping the hilt of his Zanpakutō, Kazuma uttered, "BAN-KAI! Hayabusa Seigyo!" With that, Hayabusa changed form, now resembling a wickedly-curved scimitar with the blade shaped like a falcon's wing. In addition, Kazuma gains two falcon wings. Rushing forward, he attempted to catch Hizashi off guard… "…!!" …Only for her to grasp Hayabusa Seigyo with her hand and yank him towards her. "You are pathetic, Kazuma Nakamura. I cannot understand how you became a Captain of the Gotei 13." Barely freeing himself from her grip, Kazuma leapt back and began to fire blasts of reishi at Hizashi. Silently drawing her Zanpakutō, Hizashi begins to slice the blasts into pieces while approaching him with a slow, unflinching walk. "From here on now, the path is a one-way-road." Hizashi confidently and coldly states as she approaches Kazuma with drastically increasing speed. "You cannot advance." Suddenly, Hizashi appeared in front of Kazuma in mid-air using Shunpo, quickly unsheathing her Zanpakutō. "Just hide behind your tail and cry your way home." Her sword began to glow in reishi. "Shitaiga." Hizashi engulfed the blade of her Zanpakutō with a large aura of energy. She than swung her blade at Kazuma, releasing the aura and producing a massive explosion on impact, killing Kazuma Nakamura. The Captain of the 3rd Division, Kazuma Nakamura…Defeated by the 11th Division Captain, Hizashi, without even bothering to release her Zanpakutō. Just what kind of power did this young woman hold? Landing on the ground, Hizashi sheathed her sword. "Mission accomplished." Coldly, Hizashi began to walk off without remorse, feeling nothing that she had killed a man. "Kenpachi. Did you destroy the traitor?" Back at the Gotei 13, Hizashi silently nodded to Haru, signifying 'Yes'. "Good. I must say, you have done a superb job of keeping your division in line." Once again, Hizashi silently nodded. "You're not much of a talker, are you…?" Hizashi responded with icy silence. "Ah, well. Great minds act alike, I suppose." Hizashi ignored Haru's comment before walking off, dissatisfied by her own actions. Killing in the name of Soul Society could not fill the void, attempting to help people could not save her, nor could being kind. The only way she could cope was shutting herself off from the world and becoming truly emotionless. That way, nothing could hurt her ever again. "She's peculiar, that young woman…" Haru contemplated. "Not many Souls have memories of their past life. Maybe that's what's made her withdraw from the world…" Reaching her quarters, Hizashi fell down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't get back what was taken from her two hundred years ago. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Story Arcs